1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of car stereo equipment. More specifically, the invention comprises an adjustable key-locked clamp for securing car stereo equipment against a mounting surface. A single rotary lock fixes the adjustable clamping member and secures the clamp to its base.
2. Background
Modern car stereos often employ large power amplifiers. The bulk of these devicesxe2x80x94along with their heat dissipation requirementsxe2x80x94require that they be mounted in the vehicle""s trunk. They are typically screwed to the trunk floor or wall. FIG. 1 shows a typical installation of amplifier 12. It is shown mounted to the bottom wall of an automotive trunk 10. Amplifier 12 is typically mounted using screws or adhesive strips.
Unfortunately, as high-quality amplifiers are expensive, theft has become a problem. It is therefore desirable to create a securing device which will deter the theft of these components. It is also desirable to make such a device adjustable, since power amplifiers come in many different shapes and sizes.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To provide a device for securing a power amplifier to an automobile, so that only a user with a key can remove it;
2. To provide an adjustable locking device which can be used to secure many different sizes and shapes of power amplifiers; and
3. To use a single mechanism to both fix the adjustable component in place and lock the clamp to the power amplifier.